Each Other
by May Rodriguez
Summary: Alice Cullen volta para Forks para assistir o casamento de seu irmão, mas o que ela menos esperava era se apaixonar.
1. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não pertece a mim.

* * *

  
**Mais uma história, rs**

**Essa aqui vai de presente pra minha amada malinha!**

**Feliz Aniversário, Malice!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**.

**APOV**

Estava embarcando – contra minha vontade, diga-se de passagem – para Forks. Indo em direção ao último lugar onde eu gostaria de estar. Aquele fim de mundo que só me trazia más lembranças.

Por forças maiores, ou seja, o casamento de meu irmão, estava indo para o lugar onde eu não me sentiria em casa, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Logo afastei esses pensamentos, não queria lembrar daquilo, definitivamente eu não queria.

Sentei na primeira classe ao lado de uma senhora que folheava um revista, parecendo estar entediada. Ela parecia estar nos seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, seus cabelos com as raízes brancas denotavam sua idade, apesar de seu rosto não parecer ter mais que trinta era elegante, sua roupa parecia ser de marca e seu cabelo amarrado num coque que prendia cada fio copiosamente, uma simetria perfeita. Seus lábios tingidos num batom vinho e seus olhos cor de mel rodeados com uma tinta preta, destacando-os.

Quando a mulher percebeu que eu a encarava me fitou curiosamente e logo desviei e procurei outra coisa para 'analisar', uns anos pra cá eu comecei com um _TOC_, qualquer coisa que alcançasse meus olhos me chamassem atenção eu descrevia copiosamente, cada detalhe... e muitas vezes ficava em maus lençóis por ficar encarando algo ou alguém por tanto tempo.

O avião decolou, minhas mãos tremiam e eu comecei a procurar por algo para me distrair, olhei para a revista que repousava sobre meu colo e peguei-a, sem interesse algum comei a folheá-la para meu total desapontamento nada me chamara atenção naquela coisa que tantas pessoas gostavam e passavam horas lendo.

Resolvi pegar meu caderno de rascunhos e comecei a esboçar algo que fluiu suavemente em meus pensamentos, era um vestido branco e leve, ideal para um lual na praia, algo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão elegante que saia com naturalidade da ponta do lápis. Terminei-o rápido demais para ficar cansada e tirar algum cochilo.

Fiquei olhando pela janela do avião por tempo indeterminado só percebi que estávamos prestes a pousar quando a aeromoça me pediu pra colocar o cinto. Depois de descer do avião e logo o tempo nublado de Port Angeles fez questão de me lembrar dos meus piores pesadelos.

Olhei em volta e logo vi meu irmão Edward com sua noiva – com um barrigão de sete meses – sorrindo e acenando para mim. Peguei minhas malas coloquei-as no carrinho e segui até eles.

- Olá minha _pequena_. – Edward falou alegremente e me abraçou apertado.

- Oi Allie. – Bella murmurou timidamente quando eu cheguei mais perto.

Minha relação com Bella estava numa situação complicada - por falta do que dizer. Éramos grandes amigas na época do colégio e eu até a ajudei a engatar um romance com meu irmão, mas quando eu sai de Forks com 19 anos o máximo que nós nos falávamos era por telefone no começo era bem difícil e eu não queria falar com ninguém, mas depois as coisas ficaram frias entre nós, sempre conversas fúteis nada como antes. E agora eu estava de volta, bem na semana de seu casamento e eu ainda seria sua madrinha, ela que fizera questão disso.

No fundo eu acho que na verdade eu que complicara as coisas demais e Bells se sentia culpada por nossa amizade não ser mais a mesma de antes, mas eu não tive controle nem sobre mim mesma naquela época e quem dirá sobre a nossa amizade.

- Oi gente. – murmurei, um pouco envergonhada.

Edward empurrou meu carrinho de malas até o estacionamento e parou ao lado de seu _Volvo C30_ este que ele possuía desde muito tempo atrás, esse carro era como um filho para ele. Entrei e sentei no banco de trás enquanto Edward colocava as malas no porta malas, Bella e eu mantemos uma conversa tranqüila, sempre evitando muitos detalhes eu respondia na medida do possível.

A chuva batia forte nos vidros do carro, aquilo seria um prelúdio de alguma mudança em minha vida, ou seria apenas mais um aviso para que eu tomasse cuidado?

Eu não fazia idéia, essa cidade, agora tão estranha aos meus olhos, desde que fui embora há sete anos atrás nunca mais coloquei o pé aqui, nunca.

Estava tudo tão normal como sempre, mas para meus olhos aquilo parecia ser outra realidade, uma realidade que não me deixava sonhar ou sequer dormir, ao menos uma vez, tranqüila.

Caminhei tranqüila pela grama extremamente verde da mansão, aquele lugar tão familiar e que me fazia sentir insegura ao mesmo tempo. Um misto de emoções tomava conta de meu corpo no momento que pisei no piso de mármore da entrada, meus saltos faziam um '_toc toc_' insistente.

Abri a porta e caminhei para a calmaria, exatamente como se estivesse entrando em outro mundo, aquele lugar que me trazia tantas lembranças e também trazia junto delas coisas que eu queria apagar de minha memória, mas por mais que eu tentasse era quase impossível de se esquecer.

Andei até a cozinha e logo vi minha mãe, Esme, tomando um chá na bancada. Quando me viu seu sorriso se alargou e levantou-se rapidamente vindo em minha direção com os braços abertos e me abraçou firmemente, como eu queria que fizesse há muito.

- Oh, minha querida. – Esme murmurou, beijando minha testa – Como você está crescida, pelas fotos não dava para perceber. – falou – Ah, minha criança, que bom que está de volta. – sibilou, sua voz falhou nas últimas palavras.

- Mãe, não me mate. – brinquei – Estou bem e também estava com saudades suas.

- Querida, diga que ficará pelo menos um mês conosco. – quase implorou.

- Eu prometo que vou pensar. – murmurei.

- Pense com carinho. – Esme disse, sorrindo calidamente para mim – Carlisle ficará tão feliz em vê-la. Ele estava morrendo de saudades da _princesinha_ dele. – murmurou me deixando envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, mãe. – disse – Vou até meu quarto e tomar um banho para relaxar e depois desço para conversarmos melhor. – informei.

Edward me ajudou a levar as malas para cima, quando entrei em meu quarto percebi que nada fora trocado de lugar, tudo permanecia intacto como se eu não tivesse ido embora há sete anos.

Cada bailarina de porcelana permanecia no mesmo lugar que eu costumava colocá-las na prateleira, a colcha de minha cama ainda era aquela rosa que eu tanto amava. Abri meu guarda roupa e a única coisa que permanecia lá dentro era meu antigo _colant_ de _ballet_.

Fechei a porta do guardar roupa com um baque audível e sentei na cama, esperando meu 'ataque' passar. Aquelas coisas não estavam fazendo bem para mim e eu sabia disso, mas eu teria que enfrentar aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde. E se o destino quis que fosse agora quem seria eu para julgá-lo?

**

* * *

**

**Então, gostaram?**

**Uma fic Alisper, totalmente fora dos padrões...**

**É tão diferente escrever pelo pov da Alice, ah, deixa eu parar de falar!**

**Por favor, comentem!**

**=)**


	2. The Little Girl

**Chapter 2: The Little Girl.**

**APOV**

Eu corria para lá e para cá, ajeitando cada detalhe para que o casamento fosse no mínimo perfeito. Já estavam todos prontos para a entrada da noiva, mas uma coisa estava faltando, a daminha de honra sumira.

Estava a procura da pequena, perguntando vagamente já que eu não a vira nenhuma vez, sabia que seu nome era Marcela, somente isso. Andei pelos cantos da casa até que achei a menina escondida debaixo de uma mesa na cozinha.

Resolvi usar um pouco do que eu aprendi sobre psicologia, entrei debaixo da mesa e ela me olhava assustada com seus grandes olhos verdes que pareciam duas jades. Seu cabelo negro como o ébano que caia em ondas sobre seu ombro contrastava lindamente com sua pele branca como a neve.

- Oi. – murmurei, sorrindo para ela.

- O-olá. – gaguejou.

- Eu sou Alice. – falei, oferecendo minha mão para um aperto – E o seu nome é? – incentivei-a a falar.

- Marcela, mas pode de chamar de Mar. – ela parecia estar começando a sentir confortável ao meu lado – Eu sei o que você faz aqui e eu não quero mais ir.

- Calma, meu bem. – tentei acalmá-la – Eu não irei obrigá-la a nada, tudo bem? Só quero saber qual foi o motivo da sua decisão.

- Aquela menina disse que eu era feia demais para ser dama de honra de uma mulher tão bonita como Bella. – suspirou e eu vi seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Oh, quem disse uma atrocidade dessas? – perguntei, indignada – Uma menina tão bonita como você não deveria chorar por isso, essa menina com certeza está com inveja porque você fora escolhida e não ela, meu bem. – murmurei e ela sorriu.

- A senhora acha mesmo?

- Nada de senhora, pode me chamar de Alice. – falei – E sim, eu acho que você é a menina mais bonita dessa festa, eu achei seus olhos lindos sabia? – perguntei, dando a mão para ela e saímos debaixo da mesa – Eu queria tanto ter olhos verdes, mas os meus são dourados. – resmunguei, fazendo-a sentir confiança em mim.

- Mais você é uma mulher tão bonita. – contestou – Eu amei esse seu cabelo todo arrepiado, parece que você levou um choque. – gargalhou alto e eu não pude deixar de rir com ela.

- Obrigada? – murmurei, ainda rindo – Então, o que acha de voltar e cumprir seu papel? – perguntei, animando-a.

- Vamos lá. – Marcela disse animada.

O casamento ocorreu perfeitamente, nada saíra do controle e cada detalhe foi apreciado com olhares admirados. Bella estava perfeita naquele vestido, mesmo estando grávida de sete meses e justamente por isso a lua de mel deles seria em Forks mesmo já que Bella não podia viajar para muito longe.

Agora estava em uma das mesas sentada sozinha e tomando um pouco de vinho, observando Marcela brincar com as outras crianças, aquela menina tinha personalidade e parecia muito comigo na infância.

A musica lenta tocava e alguns casais aproveitavam a pista de dança e se mexiam ao ritmo da batida leve e um pouco melancólica. Olhei para Marcela e vi um homem loiro e muito bonito falando com ela podia muito bem se passar por seu pai. Marcela pediu para ele abaixar, com o dedo, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, logo depois ela o puxava pela mão em minha direção.

Enquanto eles iam se aproximando eu podia ver melhor os detalhes do estranho perfeito. Seus cabelos loiros e um pouco enrolados não era muito grandes, mas moldavam seu rosto perfeitamente, dando um ar angelical a ele. Olhei eu seus olhos tão verdes quanto o de Marcela e sua pele branca quase translúcida. Cada traço marcante de seu rosto, cada expressão que ele fazia enquanto Marcela tagarelava ao seu lado era guardada em minha memória.

- Pai, essa é minha amiga Alice. – Marcela sussurrou quando parou em minha frente.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice. – o homem dissera e eu logo fiquei em pé para cumprimentá-lo melhor – Eu sou Jasper Whitlock. – falou, apertando minha mão firmemente, sua pele cálida contra a minha mão que estava gelada logo mandou correntes elétricas por todo meu corpo.

- Igualmente. – suspirei, feliz em não ter gaguejado na frente daquele deus grego.

- Você é a irmã de Edward, certo? – perguntou e eu assenti – Ah, ele me disse que você vinha, que bom que conheceu Marcela, espero que ela não esteja enchendo você.

- Que isso, ela é uma criança maravilhosa. – murmurei, não olhando em seus olhos.

- Viu_ papá_? – Marcela se intrometeu na conversa – Eu não estou incomodando.

- Tudo bem, Mar. – Jasper disse, sorrindo – Agora se despeça de Alice para podermos ir embora. – pediu gentilmente a ela.

- Tchau Alice. – falou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha – Até mais.

- Tchau Marcela.

- Tchau Alice. – Jasper murmurou e eu senti um arrepio em meu corpo ao escutar meu nome sendo dito por aquela voz maravilhosa – Foi prazer conhecê-la. – disse, beijando minha mão.

- I-igualmente. – sorri envergonhada.

Ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso iluminado que faria qualquer mulher babar. Antes de ele sair, olhei bem em sua mão direita, certificando-me de que ele não era casado, pelo menos. Ele pegou na mão de Mar que estava saltitante e logo foram embora. Fiquei ali observando o resto da festa, com certeza, um sorriso bobo se encontrava em meu rosto, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Quando a festa acabou o que eu mais queria era minha cama quente me esperando. Coloquei meu pijama e cai na cama, estava tão cansada. Naquela noite eu sonhara, mas sonhara com algo bom eu sonhara com minha vida finalmente indo para frente e, por incrível que pareça, Jasper estava ao meu lado.

Acordei de manhã com o sol batendo em meu rosto, fiquei surpresa e senti uma lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas não era algo triste era por algo bom. Primeiro, não sonhei com meu passado essa noite e segundo, estava fazendo sol em Forks.

Pela primeira vez eu senti vontade de dar um passeio pela cidade.


	3. Coming Closer

**Chapter 3: C****oming Closer****.**

**JPOV**

Acordei com Marcela pulando em minha cama, pedindo para que eu acordasse.

- _Papá_, acorda. – ela me cutucava – Está sol lá fora. – gritou histericamente.

Ah, sim agora eu descobrira o motivo de tanta felicidade daquela pequena. Hoje era domingo e ela ficava feliz normalmente aos domingos porque ela podia ir até o _bistrô_ comigo e passava quanto tempo pudesse lá.

Mar olhava para mim com uma cara de cachorro pidão que só ela sabia fazer e me ganhava facilmente com isso. Levantei e sai correndo atrás dela pela casa até que consegui alcançá-la e joguei seu pequeno corpo em meus ombros ela gargalhava descontroladamente e a levei até a cozinha.

Consuelo, nossa empregada, olhou brava para mim.

- _Caída de la nina._ – resmungou em espanhol.

- _Están jugando_, Consuelo. – Mar defendeu-me.

- _Ven a com__er_. – Consuelo disse e Marcela sentou-se à mesa.

- O que temos para o café da manhã? – perguntei

- Ovos rancheiros. – respondeu, colocando um prato que o cheiro logo me deixara com água na boca – _Buen apetito_. – disse e voltou a mexer uma panela no fogão.

Consuelo parecia uma vovó coruja quando o assunto era Marcela já que desde que eu vim para cá com um bebê para cuidar e sozinho ela me ajudou sempre que eu precisava. Não tinha tato nenhum com crianças e ainda tinha que cuidar sozinho de Marcela depois que Maria fugira com meu melhor amigo.

Afastei os pensamentos que eu já sabia onde me levariam, apenas continuei comendo. Marcela brincava com a comida essa mania que ela tinha desde pequena a sempre enrolar um pouco antes de comer.

Estávamos saindo para ir até o bistrô e Mar saiu correndo até o carro como uma louca. Estava bem feliz em passar o dia comigo, às vezes eu me sentia culpado em não dar tanta atenção a ela, mas ela sabia que eu a amava mais que tudo nessa vida.

Após abrirmos o Bistrô alguns clientes começavam a chegar para o almoço. Marcela me acompanhava onde quer que eu fosse lá dentro parecia minha sombra, eu ia até a mesa de cada cliente e anotava o pedido do jeito que ele desejava, assim como era a regra da casa. E cada pedido era único e especial.

Marcela me atrapalhava mais do que ajuda, mas eu a deixei brincar com os apetrechos da cozinha enquanto eu preparava os pratos. Depois de passar a tarde toda na restaurante decidi que fecharíamos hoje mais cedo para que eu passasse um tempo a mais com Mar.

Ela me ajudava agora guardando a louça limpa. Escutei a porta sendo aberta um pouco bruscamente e deparei-me com Alice entrando e sentando em uma das mesas, ela parecia estar meio atordoada e seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a mesa.

Logo depois a porta se abriu novamente e James entrou, sentando-se na mesma mesa de Alice que pareceu congelar ao vê-lo. Aquilo estava estranho demais. Eu nunca gostei de James, ele sempre fora um _bad boy_ que acha que manda na cidade só porque o pai dele é juiz.

Ele já se livrou de poucas e boas por causa do emprego de seu pai, sempre fazendo coisas fora da lei e nunca sendo punido, já cheguei a entrar com um processo contra ele, pois este quebrou meu restaurante numa noite em que estava bêbado, mas ele se livrou mais uma vez.

Ele conversava com Alice e ela parecia mandá-lo embora, tomei uma decisão e resolvi tirá-lo de perto dela, aquilo me incomodava, eu não estava gostando de vê-la com medo. Isso despertou algum tipo de sentimento em mim e eu estava com vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que aquele idiota não faria mal a ela.

Fui me aproximando e pude escutar um pouco da conversa.

- James, sai daqui. – Alice praticamente implorava – Eu já disse que não quero nada com você.

- Oh, minha querida _Lice_. – murmurou com uma paixão falsa – Você sabe que eu nunca lhe faria mal. – ele disse e eu podia ver o medo nos olhos de Alice.

- Você já não fez mal suficiente a mim, James? – Alice murmurou, sua voz falhando.

- Quer ser taxada de louca mais uma vez Alice? – James disse, cínico – Você sabe que ninguém acreditara em você, ninguém acreditou _da outra vez_.

Resolvi parar com aquela tortura psicológica que ele estava fazendo com Alice.

- Alice, algum problema? – perguntei, parando perto dela – Este rapaz está incomodando-a?

- Peça para ele se retirar, por favor? – Alice sugeriu, suas mãos apertavam uma a outra, ela estava nervosa.

- James, por favor, não quero confusão, já estou fechando. – murmurei – Você pode se retirar? Está incomodando a senhorita. – disse, o mais educado que eu pude.

- Se eu sair ela terá que sair junto comigo. – James falou – Está fechando não está?

Olhei Alice que olhava amedrontada para situação, acho que ela não queria ficar sozinha com James. Procurei por uma solução, queria tirá-la daqui.

- Eu a levarei em casa James. – falei, sem sequer pensar duas vezes – Agora você pode ir.

- Eu ainda vou te pegar sozinha,_ Lice_. – James a ameaçou em alto e bom som.

Aquilo fez a raiva tomar conta de mim, simplesmente o segurei pela gola da camisa e o encostei na parede, ele olhava com espanto para mim.

- Se você tocar nela, eu irei até o inferno se for preciso, mas eu o farei pagar por isso. – sibilei, raivoso e soltei o canalha.

- Você me paga _cozinheiro_. – saiu pisando firme e bateu a porta.

Olhei para Alice que estava mais tranqüila ao vê-lo sair do lugar. Então seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela sorriu era tudo tão estranho parecia que eu tinha voltado a ser um adolescente apaixonado, porque aquele sorriso iluminado fez meu coração bater forte dentro do peito.

Sorri de volta para ela e nos ficamos um bom tempo apenas trocando olhares, até que Marcela apareceu dizendo que já tinha terminado tudo lá dentro e ficou surpresa ao ver Alice ali. E insistiu tanto que Alice aceitou ir tomar um lanche em casa.

Entramos no carro, Mar fez questão de ligar o rádio. A musica calma invadia o ambiente ninguém falou o caminho todo apenas escutávamos a musica, Alice olhava pela janela do carro, estava distante, podia perceber em seus olhos.

Estacionei o carro na entrada a garagem e Marcela já saiu saltitando do carro e levando Alice para dentro. Fui logo após elas, Consuelo estava na cozinha e quando nos viu entrando olhou curiosa.

-_ Buenas noches_. – Consuelo cumprimentou Alice.

- _Buenas_... – Alice disse sorridente.

- Consuelo, você fez alguma coisa para o jantar? – perguntei, indo até a geladeira.

- _Burritos. _– Mar soltou um gritinho histérico – Alice, você precisa provar, é muito bom. – falou, alegremente e puxou Alice para se sentar a mesa.

- Marcela, vá com calma. – repreendi quando ela encheu a boca de uma vez.

- Desculpa. – disse de boca cheia e Alice gargalhou.

Eu olhava aquela cena admirado, pensando em como seria bom para Mar ter uma figura materna dentro de casa e também como eu ficaria feliz em ter alguém ao meu lado após tantos anos.

- Acho que desta vez você acertou. – Consuelo disse num sotaque arrastado e rindo, provavelmente, da minha cara de bobo olhando as duas comerem e conversarem como amigas de infância – Ela me parece uma boa mulher, bem diferentes daquela última. – falou, lembrando da minha última tentativa fracassada de me relacionar com alguém.

- Se tudo der certo... – sibilei e fui me sentar com elas, à mesa.

Dessa vez tinha tudo para dar certo.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Por favor, comentem!**

**Beijos!**

* * *


	4. Little Secrets

Mais um capítulo gente, eu quero comentários senão não postarei mais!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Little Secrets.**

**APOV**

Estava conversando com Jasper na sala da casa dele, Marcela já tinha ido dormir estávamos sozinhos e ele me trouxe uma taça de champanhe. Eu me sentia tão bem perto dele, do jeito que nunca me sentira perto de nenhum homem antes, ele me fazia sentir segura.

Comecei a perguntar mais coisas sobre a vida dele e descobri que a mulher dele o abandonou quando Marcela ainda era um bebê e que o pior foi quando ele descobriu que fora com o seu melhor amigo na época.

Percebi que ainda doía para ele falar de tudo isso, assim, tão abertamente já que ele nunca falara sobre isso com ninguém. Ele me contou mais sobre seu bistrô e como ele se tornou um _chef,_ percebi que ele amava muito sua profissão.

Ele contou sobre Marcela e ele a amava mais do que a própria vida e disso eu não tinha dúvidas, era tão lindo a relação dos dois, mesmo ele sendo um pouco ausente na criação dela, mas ela o ama mesmo assim.

Até que chegamos num ponto complicado, ele queria saber sobre minha vida. Comecei a contar sempre contornando pelos assuntos que eu evitava falar com qualquer pessoa que fosse.

- Então, o que James queria com você? – perguntou, receoso.

Eu não sabia se contava ou não, era algo tão pessoal, mas ele tinha contado tudo sobre a vida dele e isso seria no mínimo justo, com nós dois.

- Bom, - comecei e juntei minhas mãos, percebi que elas estavam suando – minha história com James já vem de muito tempo atrás. – suspirei - Quando eu tinha dezessete anos eu conheci James no colégio e aos poucos nós fomos nos aproximando, depois de seis meses juntos James queria dar um passo maior em nossa relação, mas eu não estava preparada para isso. – continuei – No inicio, ele entendeu e eu fiquei feliz por ele me dar um tempo, mas no dia da apresentação de balé que eu faria ele disse que me levaria para jantarmos depois da apresentação e disse que me queria ver feliz. – eu já algumas lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto – Então no dia ele me levou para um lugar deserto e me estuprou dentro do carro. – só percebi que Jasper me abraçava quando senti sua boca em meu cabelo.

- Calma, não precisa falar mais nada. – ele murmurou.

- Agora eu preciso terminar. – sussurrei – Eu contei para todo mundo em casa, Emmett, meu primo, queira matar James até chegou a lhe dar uma surra, mas não adiantou em nada. – suspirei – Carlisle entrou com uma denúncia contra ele, mas isso também não adiantou. No julgamento ele fora inocentado pelo juiz que era amigo de seu pai. – disse, indignada – Do que adiantou? Esse babaca pode fazer o que quiser com quem quiser, ele não tem nenhum tipo de escrúpulos. – sibilei, nervosa.

- Eu sei, esse babaca nunca paga pelos seus erros. – falou, podia sentir a raiva em sua voz.

- Minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma. – continuei, minha voz ainda estava chorosa – Nunca mais consegui me relacionar com outros homens, meus relacionamentos nunca passavam de uma semana. – confessei e as lagrimas voltaram.

- Calma Alice. – murmurava pacificamente, acariciando meu cabelo.

- Eu gosto de você, Jasper. – falei antes que a coragem fugisse – Eu quero ficar com você, mas eu não sei se agüento tudo isso de novo. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos verdes – Não sei se você será tão paciente a esse ponto.

- Alice, se você quiser realmente ficar comigo, eu espero quanto tempo for necessário. – falou, olhando em meus olhos – Não precisa ter medo, porque eu estou apaixonado por você e eu sei que pareço um adolescente falando dessa maneira, mas eu realmente acho que estou amando. – sorriu timidamente para mim.

- Eu quero tentar, dessa vez eu quero dê certo. – murmurei mais para mim.

- Eu também quero dê certo, nós podemos fazer isso funcionar. – Jasper me encorajou.

- O que você acha de um beijo para começar? – perguntei, timidamente e ele gargalhou.

- Nem precisa ped... – não deixei ele terminar a frase, apenas colei nossos lábios de uma maneira gentil.

Logo o beijo calmo e suave se aprofundou e o puxava para mais perto, não deixando nenhum espaço entre nós. Sua boca era suave sobre a minha ele era gentil, mas apaixonado. Sempre me deixando o mais confortável possível.

Ele se afastou e eu soltei um gemido de insatisfação, ele sorriu para mim daquele jeito que me fazia derreter. Passei o braço em volta de seu pescoço e ele enlaçou minha cintura.

- Acho melhor ficarmos só no beijo. – falou, sorrindo.

- Eu também acho. – murmurei, escondendo meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, envergonhada.

Ficamos por um bom tempo, só nos beijando e trocando olhares confidentes. Nós nos entendíamos e Jasper era tudo o que eu precisava. Ele me entendeu perfeitamente e eu quase gritei de felicidade quando ele disse que esperaria quanto tempo fosse necessário.

**JPOV**

Alice dormira em meus braços, mas também já estava bem tarde. Eu peguei o corpo pequeno, mas bonito e bem adornado e levei-a para o andar de cima, coloquei-a em minha cama, afinal não tínhamos quarto de hóspedes na casa.

Ela deitou na cama e logo se encolheu e suspirou, mas ela não acordou. Fiquei observando-a dormir, sua respiração calma e suave, deitei ao lado dela e abracei-a. De agora em diante eu a protegeria de qualquer um que fizesse mal a ela.

E aquele canalha do James não perdia por esperar, alguém ainda o faria pagar por tudo que ele a fez sofrer. Era quase inacreditável que alguém pudesse cometer uma atrocidade dessa contra alguém tão frágil como ela, mas existiam muitos monstros por aí como James e que tinham intenções ainda piores que a de James.

De agora em diante ninguém mais faria mal ao meu pequeno anjo.

**

* * *

**

**Adoro esse Jasper!**

**Mais um capítulo, por favor, comentem!**

**Ah, e para quem não tiver conta ****no FF****, e para os preguiçosos, diga-se de passagam, eu habilitei os comentários sem precisar estar logado!**

**********Então, comentem meu povo!**

**;)**


	5. Ballet Shoes

**Chapter 5: Ballet Shoes.**

**APOV**

Acordei com a claridade invadindo o quarto, me mexi na cama e percebi que aquela definitivamente não era a minha. Abri os olhos e lembrei de tudo o que acontecera na noite passada. Lembrei de Jasper e sua promessa.

E também de me sentir segura enquanto dormia, sem pesadelos somente o cheiro inebriante dele me acalmando enquanto ele me abraçava.

Meu paraíso na Terra.

Olhei para o travesseiro vazio ao meu lado e havia um bilhete ali, peguei e pisquei algumas vezes até as letras muito bem desenhadas entrarem em foco.

_"Allie,_

_Precisei sair para comprar algumas coisas para o restaurante,_

_mas eu volto logo. Sinta-se na sua própria casa._

_Beijos,_

_Seu Jasper"_

Aquilo fez muito coração pular dentro do peito, como alguém podia ser tão perfeito como Jasper? Eu acho que estou apaixonada.

Levantei num pulo e olhei um pouco o quarto, era tudo tão... sem vida. Não havia cores, era tudo branco, tudo muito claro. Isso só mostrava o quanto Jasper apesar de tudo era homem e não ligava para certos afazeres domésticos.

Abri a porta e andei pelo corredor, observando cada detalhe. Até que parei em uma porta onde havia uma borboleta desenhada na porta, ali devia ser o quarto de Marcela.

Entrei, abrindo a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Olhei atentamente para cada quanto do quarto que na verdade era muito parecido com o meu, todo enfeitado de rosa e várias bailarinas de porcelana.

Não sabia que ela gostava de _ballet_ até que vi suas sapatilhas em cima da cômoda. Olhei para ela que dormia tranqüilamente sob as cobertas quentes. Aquele rosto tão angelical como uma mãe tem coragem de legar uma criança tão linda.

Sai do quarto antes que acordasse ela e fui até cozinha onde Consuelo preparava o almoço, olhei no relógio da parede e percebi que já passava das onze da manhã. Consuelo me viu e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Buenos dias. – falou, alegremente.

- Buenos dias. – falei de volta, isso era uma das poucas coisas que eu sabia falar em espanhol.

- Quer comer algo? – perguntou, gentilmente.

- Eu adoraria um café. - respondi.

- Sabe, nunca vi o senhor Whitlock tão feliz como hoje de manhã. – comentou, me passando uma xícara com café – Eu acho que ele está apaixonado.

- Eu gosto muito dele. – falei – Espero que isso dê certo.

- Vai dar, - incentivou – vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, ninguém pode negar. – Consuelo parecia saber o futuro – Eu fiquei sete anos o vendo em relacionamentos fracassados, nada mais compensador do que vocês dois ficarem juntos. E acredite, eu já vi esse homem sofrer demais para cuidar dessa menina sozinho. – informou.

- Eu agradeço a sua ajuda Consuelo, sei como deve ter sido difícil ele suportar a partida da ex-mulher e ainda ter que cuidar de um bebê. – murmurei, pensando no que ela me dissera.

- Só não o magoe e nem magoe a si mesma, querida. – murmurou, compreensiva.

Sorri para ela que sorriu de volta para mim, peguei minha xícara de café e fui andar pela casa, parei na sala que parecia ser o lugar mais vivo daquela casa. Os sofás tinham almofadas bem elegantes e a cortina que cobria a janela era extremamente delicada e rica em detalhes.

Olhei para o canto da sala e havia um piano de cauda lindo parecia que ele me chamava, corri meus dedos sobre a tampa, fiquei curiosa ao ver uma porta quase imperceptível perto do piano e curiosa como sempre entrei na sala.

Para minha total surpresa era um estúdio de _ballet_, perfeitamente equipado. Sentei no chão meus pés queriam sair dançando pelo salão, mas meu peito estava apertado minha vontade era chorar.

Ser uma bailarina sempre fora meu sonho, aquela apresentação mudaria minha vida se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Depois daquela apresentação fui convidada por _Julliard_ a ingressar na carreira, mas eu nunca mais consegui colocar uma sapatilha de _ballet_.

Toda vez que eu tentava eu lembrava de James rasgando minha roupa...

Senti algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Escutei alguns passos atrás de mim e quando me virei Marcela me olhava com compaixão em seus olhos.

- Não fique triste, Alice. – ela murmurou, me abraçando – Eu vou dançar para você ficar feliz. – disse contente e ligou uma musica que eu conhecia perfeitamente, Quebra-Nozes* fora a minha apresentação naquele dia.

Marcela colocou sua sapatilha e logo começou a rodopiar magnificamente pelo espaço do estúdio, sempre muito concentrada executava cada um dos passos com perfeição e eu olhava aqui admirada, essa menina tinha o dom da dança.

De repente ela parou e eu não entendi o por que.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Eu não sei fazer o próximo passo. – murmurou.

- Tudo bem, vem aqui que eu vou lhe ensinar. – falei, dando uma piscadela que a fez sorrir.

A música invadiu meus ouvidos, respirei fundo e comecei a executar os passos com exatidão e leveza, apesar de eu estar enferrujada eu ainda me lembrava de cada _Demi Plié¹_, cada _Pirouette²__, _eu me lembrava de tudo.

Mar olhava fascinada para mim, sorri para ela e continuei a dançar até o fim da música. Quando eu terminei a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era sorrir parecia que tinham tirado um peso enorme de minhas costas, finalmente eu conseguira superar meus medos.

Olhei para trás e vi Jasper que olhava fascinado para mim e sorria alegremente. A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi sorrir de volta.

Eu estava me regenerando aos poucos, mas era assim que tinha que ser, um degrau de cada vez.

_______________________________________________________________________

*****Quebra-Nozes é um dos três balés que Tchaikovsky compôs. Fonte: Wikipédia.

¹ e ²: Passos de Balé.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo, COMENTEM!**


	6. Fairytale

**Chapter 6: Fairytale.**

**APOV**

_Um mês._

Era o tempo que eu estava em Forks e eu não fazia questão de voltar para Nova York tão cedo.

Queria aproveitar meu namoro com Jasper o quanto fosse possível. Estávamos cada vez mais apaixonados e ele sempre muito carinhoso e compreensível comigo, nunca forçando nada que eu não quisesse e isso me fazia o admirar ainda mais.

E todo dia ele me mandava um buquê de flores, cada dia uma flor diferente e com cores diferentes. Também mandava um cartão diferente todos os dias, cada um com uma mensagem diferente da outra, mas não menos romântica.

Estava deitada na minha cama em meu quarto, quando Bella e Rosalie entraram como furacões. Percebi que nos braços de Rosalie havia um buquê de rosas vermelhas, sorri ao perceber como Jasper estava querendo me agradar com tudo aquilo.

Elas pularam na cama, ansiosa para que eu abrisse o cartão que viera junto com o buquê como elas faziam quase todo dia. Peguei o presente com cuidado e o coloquei na cama enquanto abria o cartão.

_"Allie, quero que venha jantar comigo esta noite. Tenho uma surpresa para você. Com amor, Jasper."_

Li de novo para certificar do que estava escrito, Jasper estava me convidando pra jantar! Quase pulei de alegria, Bella e Rose sorriam para mim. Eu sabia o quanto isso também significava para elas, pois finalmente eu estava conseguindo me relacionar com alguém, finalmente eu estava deixando alguém passar pelo muro que eu havia construído durante esses anos.

- Bella, precisamos arrumar Alice, pegue aquele seu vestido _Versace_. – Rose disse enquanto me puxava para a cadeira e pegava o estojo de maquiagem – Você vai sair daqui arrumada decentemente, ou eu não me chamo _Rosalie McCarty_. – falou, sorrindo.

Bella saiu com seu barrigão a procura do vestido enquanto Rosalie me maquiava e me fazia de _Barbie_. Passou um batom rosa claro em meus lábios deixando-os com uma aparência mais cheia e passou um lápis preto em meus olhos, destacando bem o dourado de meus olhos.

Logo depois Bella chegou um vestido curto que acabava nos joelhos era num tom de pêssego e tinha uma larga fita na cintura de cetim da mesma cor que o resto do tecido.

- Está aqui e eu quero de volta_, inteiro_. – Bella disse, sorrindo cinicamente para mim.

- Bella! – repreendi e ela gargalhou.

- Tudo bem fadinha. – falou – Só fale para ele tirar com cuidado, tudo bem? – brincou.

- Bella, pare de atormentá-la. – Rose falou rindo – Ele é bem carinhoso e com certeza vai deixar pelo menos o vestido inteiro. – provocou.

- Vocês duas parem. – reclamei – Vou indo. – informei, pegando minha bolsa.

Desci as escadas com as duas atrás de mim ainda provocando e rindo. Algumas delas até me fizeram rir, mas na verdade eu estava nervosa demais, apesar de já ter decidido que hoje eu daria uma chance a nós dois.

Saí e a brisa gelada, de uma noite estranhamente estrelada de Forks, passou e me fez arrepiar. Esperei até que a _Mercedez_ de Jasper parou em frente de casa e ele saiu do carro. Estava lindo como sempre e conseguia ser elegante mesmo estando com roupas do dia a dia, estava de jeans e uma camiseta preta que caía perfeitamente nele.

Eu provavelmente devia estar babando naquele deus grego que caminhava sorridente até mim. Quando chegou mais perto me deu uma olhada da cabeça aos pés e sorriu ainda mais me vendo envergonhada.

- Você está linda, Allie. – Jasper disse se aproximando - Espero que tudo isso seja realmente para mim. – brincou e depois me beijou apaixonadamente.

- Sempre. – eu murmurei encostando minha testa da dele.

- Te amo. – ele simplesmente disse – Para sempre.

- Eu também te amo. – murmurei enquanto meu coração saltitava de felicidade.

- Podemos ir? – assenti e ele me levou em direção ao carro.

Gentilmente abriu a porta do carro para mim. Depois entrou e sentou no banco do motorista. Ligou uma música ambiente e deu a partida no carro mantemos uma conversa durante o caminho – que eu não sabia aonde ia dar – ele me perguntara sobre meu dia e eu fizera o mesmo.

Percebi que estávamos indo até o bistrô dele e eu fiquei confusa.

- Estamos indo para o seu _bistrô_? – perguntei, curiosa.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, senhorita. – murmurou, rindo.

Fiquei mais ansiosa com a resposta dele agora eu queria saber o que faríamos lá. Ele estacionou na frente do bistrô, saiu e logo veio abrir a porta para mim. Entramos no bistrô que estava vazio, mas havia uma mesa coberta por um toalha vermelha, muito bonita e velas iluminando o ambiente, tudo muito romântico.

Ele me guiou até uma das cadeiras e puxou-a para que eu pudesse me sentar. Sorri para ele e sentei-me, olhando curiosa querendo saber qual era a surpresa. Ele se sentou na cadeira que estava do lado oposto e sorria para mim daquele jeito que me fazia derreter.

- Quero que prove isso. – ele murmurou, levantando a tampa da bandeja e mostrando uma torta coberta por frutas – _Bon appétit_. – pegou um garfo, cortou um pedaço da torta e levou até minha boca.

Quando o doce entrou em contato com minha boca foi uma explosão de sensações era tão gostoso. Dava para sentir o doce do suspiro e logo depois o cítrico das frutas faziam uma combinação perfeita.

Olhei para Jasper que esperava ansiosamente a resposta. Quando terminei abri um sorriso para ele que retribuiu com meu sorriso predileto.

- Gostou?

- Adorei, o que é isso? – perguntei, pegando mais uma colherada.

- Eu criei hoje enquanto pensava em você. – explicou – Acho que ela é sua então.

(**N/A**: Essa torta realmente existe, o nome é Pavlova. Em 1935, um cozinheiro Australiano de Perth criou essa receita em celebração a visita da bailarina Russa, Anna Pavlova. Desde então virou uma sobremesa tradicional na Austrália).

- Sério? – falei, espantada – Qual será o nome dela? – perguntei, colocando mais uma colherada na boca, aquele doce era uma perdição.

- Você escolhe...

- Hmm... – resmunguei – Não faço a menor idéia, não sou boa em dar nomes. – murmurei, rindo – Isso me lembra algo surreal, uma coisa tão boa que é impossível... – murmurei, pensativa – Como fadas. – falei, corando.

-_ Fairytale_, o que acha? – ele sugeriu.

- _Conto de fadas_, - falei, sorrindo para ele – exatamente como você. Eu gostei. – conclui.

- Você que é uma fada em minha vida. – murmurou, pegando minha mão que repousava sobre a mesa e depois beijando-a – Você me trouxe de volta a vida.

- Obrigada por me aturar todo esse tempo. – falei, sorrindo para ele – Eu te amo, muito.

Levantei da minha cadeira e fui até ele, sentando em seu colo enquanto ele sorria para mim. Beijei-o suavemente, apenas deleitando-me com o momento de alegria que nós dois estávamos vivendo, agora, mais do que nunca, eu tinha certeza que Jasper era o homem de minha vida.

- Eu te amo, fadinha. – Jasper disse entre o beijo.

- Jasper, - não sabia por onde começar aquela conversa – quero que você faça amor comigo. – murmurei, escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Alice não precisa forçar nada, eu já lhe disse que esperarei até que você esteja pronta. – falou, levantando meu rosto e olhando em meus olhos.

- Jazz, eu não estou forçando nada eu simplesmente... quero. – murmurei – Decidi que mereço dar um voto de confiança a você e que eu também mereço isso. – falei, enquanto ele me olhava pensativo.

Eu não esperei por sua resposta, apenas o beijei apaixonadamente e ele logo retribuiu. Suas mãos em minha cintura me puxando para mais perto e me fazendo sentir o quanto ele queria aquilo.

Um gemido escapou de minha garganta e eu tentava abrir a camiseta dele, mas ele parou minhas mãos e se afastou de mim. Olhei para ele espantada, será que ele não me queria?

- Acho que devo ser, no mínimo cavalheiro e fazer isso numa cama, não acha? – perguntou, sorrindo – Que acha de irmos para minha casa? – aquilo fez minha vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo crescer ainda mais.

Com um muxoxo saí de cima dele e quando ele levantou, puxou-me pela mão e colou seu corpo no meu me fazendo resfolegar ao sentir sua excitação. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, puxei-o pela mão em direção a saída, eu estava quase correndo.

Quando chegamos na casa de Jasper, todas as luzes já estavam apagadas, Consuelo nem Mar estavam acordadas. Jasper me assustou ao me pegar no colo e subiu as escadas beijando meu pescoço sensualmente.

Ele estava conseguindo me deixar louca, minha respiração já estava difícil e eu sentia calor, muito calor. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e me levou até a cama, depois se levantou e foi trancar a porta. Precaução necessária caso Mar resolvesse vir até o quarto no meio da noite.

Ele voltou para a cama e foi tirar minha sandália, depois subiu com uma trilha de beijos pelas minhas pernas quando chegou nos joelhos, onde começava o vestido ele foi subindo vagarosamente me fazendo gemer de prazer.

Então ele tirou meu vestido com calma, eu segurei uma gargalhada ao lembrar do comentário de Rosalie mais cedo. Fiquei somente de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele, senti meu rosto pegar fogo com tanta intimidade.

Ele me beijou com paixão suas mãos brincando e minhas costas, então eu tentei tirar sua camisa e dessa vez ele deixou, joguei a peça em qualquer canto e comecei a trabalhar no cinto, um empecilho para o meu nervosismo, minhas mãos tremiam. Quando finalmente consegui tirar o cinto Jasper sou uma risadinha.

Tratei de tirar logo sua calça jeans e a joguei longe também, revelando sua boxer preta que já tinha um volume considerável. Senti sua mão descendo e brincando com o elástico de minha calcinha, ele sabia como me provocar.

Quando ele resolveu tirá-la eu soltei um gemido de prazer e gemi ainda mais alto quando senti um de seus dedos me acariciando. Ele me penetrava com os dedos num ritmo de vai e vem que estava me deixando louca, eu arqueava minhas costas querendo mais contato com ele.

Uma sensação estranha começou a tomar conta de meu corpo e quando um gemido ia escapar pela minha garganta Jasper me beijou furiosamente, meu corpo sofria com espasmos em todo canto.

Eu abri meus olhos e vi Jasper com um sorriso vitorioso nos olhos. Então eu trabalhei com as mãos para jogar aquela boxer o mais longe possível, mal podia esperar por uma experiência que fizesse jus ao que todos dizem sobre sexo.

- Alice, se em qualquer momento eu te machucar ou se você quiser parar, me avise. - ele disse preocupado.

- Jasper, você foi feito para mim. – falei – Nada do que você faça me machucará. – murmurei, passando a mão no rosto dele e o puxando para um beijo apaixonado.

Senti o membro de Jasper em minha entrada ele foi entrando lentamente não querendo me machucar como sempre um cavalheiro. Quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim ele ficou imóvel, a dor era grande, mas o prazer estava me dominando por completo e nem de longe essa experiência me lembrava àquela vez...

- Está tudo bem. – tranqüilizei-o.

Então ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, me levando a loucura. Minhas pernas se enlaçaram em volta de seu quadril, facilitando. Enquanto isso a dor ia sendo camuflada pelo prazer.

Meus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto e Jasper começou a investir energeticamente contra mim e ele também soltava alguns gemidos roucos.

Continuamos nessa dança velha como o tempo até que senti meu sexo se apertando e depois minha mente imergiu num caleidoscópio de sensações, meu corpo tremia em pequenos espasmos e Jasper veio logo atrás de mim.

Ele rolou sobre suas costas e me puxou para um abraço.

- Obrigada por existir. – ele disse, brincando com minha mão.

- Obrigada por não desistir de mim. – murmurei, sonolenta – _Eu te amo_.

- Eu também _te amo_, pequena. – Jasper disse e depois caí num sono profundo.

E mais uma vez eu sonhei, sonhei com uma coisa boa. Sonhei com meu príncipe em carne e osso.

**

* * *

**

_Ah, a primeira vez deles, que lindo!*-*_

_Jasper é tão fofo e tudo mais!_

_Por favor, __comentem!_


	7. Happiness

**Chapter 7: Happiness**

**JPOV**

Acordei com Alice dormindo tranqüilamente em meus braços parecia mais um anjo. Era meu anjo. Aquela que me trouxe a vida.

Sua respiração lenta, seu corpo curvilíneo coberto apenas por um lençol e suas pernas a mostra.

Seu doce aroma que cheirava a rosas silvestres, tudo naquela mulher me atraía era como um ímã. Minhas mãos sempre queriam acariciá-la, tocar sua pele sedosa.

Ela se mexeu na cama e virou de frente para mim. Aquelas duas íris cor de mel me encarando curiosamente, então ela abriu um sorriso que foi impossível não ser retribuído.

- Bom dia. – ela murmurou, espreguiçando-se ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, amor. – falei, unindo nossos lábios num beijo suave.

- Estou com fome. – Alice disse, timidamente.

- Vamos comer. – disse, levantando da cama e pegando as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

Alice também levantou e quando eu me virei ela vestia minha camisa, estava tão sexy. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Gostou? – perguntou, rodando para que eu pudesse apreciar cada pedaço daquele corpo.

- Se eu gostei? – sibilei, puxando seu pequeno corpo de encontro ao meu – Está tão _sexy_. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e escutei um gemido escapando de sua garganta.

Ela capturou meus lábios num beijo furioso e cheio de desejo como nunca fizera antes. Alice estava aprendendo a superar seus medos.

Coloquei uma calça e puxei-a para o andar debaixo, Consuelo estava preparando o café da manhã com sua rádio – que só tocava música espanhola – ligada e murmurando em sua língua natal.

Quando nos viu abriu um sorriso e fez um sinal para que sentássemos à mesa.

- _Buenos dias_. – Consuelo falou, animada.

- Bom dia. – Alice disse educadamente.

Conversávamos e riamos quando vi Marcela descendo as escadas com seu pijama de ursinho. Ela estava sonolenta e seus cabelos um pouco bagunçados. Quando nos viu um sorriso se iluminou em seu pequeno rosto e veio saltitante até a mesa.

- Bom dia, pai. – falou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha – Bom dia, Consuelo. – disse, fazendo a mesma coisa que fez comigo – Bom dia, Alice. – gargalhou, abraçando Alice e depois sentou na cadeira vazia.

- Parece que alguém está feliz hoje. – comentei, vendo ela tentando enfiar numa garfada só, um grande pedaço de panquecas de chocolate que faziam uma torre em seu prato.

- Deixa ela, Jazz. – Alice falou, sorrindo.

- Você é quem deveria estar feliz, _Jazz_. – Marcela usou o mesmo tom de voz que Alice usara há pouco, o que nos fez cair na risada.

- Posso saber o por que, dona Marcela? – perguntei, tomando um gole de suco.

- Alice dormiu aqui. – falou, seu rosto começando a ficar vermelho – Ou você ainda pensa que eu acredito em _cegonhas_? – completou e deu de ombros.

- É, você me pegou agora, _mocinha_. – suspirei, minha menina estava crescendo.

Alice gargalhou, provavelmente da minha cara depois da pérola de Marcela.

Ficamos ali conversando e rindo até a hora do almoço, eu precisava abrir o bistrô ainda hoje, mas aquela atmosfera era tão boa, tão familiar.

Era tão raro ver Marcela tão feliz assim, ainda mais aceitando meu namoro com Alice. Até Consuelo gostou dela.

É dessa vez parece que algo, finalmente, vai se acertar em minha vida.


	8. Surprise

**Chapter 8: Surprise.**

**APOV**

_Alguns meses depois._

Não poderia estar melhor.

Nossa relação estava cada vez mais firme e eu praticamente morava na casa de Jasper. Carlisle havia arrumando uma vaga no pronto-socorro de Forks para que eu pudesse voltar a trabalhar, já que voltar para Nova York estava em segundo plano.

Marcela estava cada vez mais apegada comigo, fazíamos tudo juntas. Parecíamos verdadeiras mãe e filha.

Eu a levava na escola quando podia e também saímos para fazer compras em Port Angeles. O bistrô de Jasper também estava indo muito bem. Cada dia mais clientes, tanto que ele teve que contratar um assistente.

Consuelo adorava cozinhar para nós, o que era uma benção, já que eu não sabia nem fritar um ovo e provavelmente colocaria fogo na cozinha.

Quem sabia cozinhar muito bem era Jasper, varias vezes ele já se propôs a fazer nosso jantar, inclusive com a minha sobremesa. A torta que ele fez para mim, que também era um enorme sucesso no restaurante.

Estava chegando em casa, Jasper provavelmente já estava em casa junto com Marcela já que hoje eu fiquei até um pouco mais tarde no hospital.

Entrei em casa e vi Jasper e Marcela jogando no _Playstation 3_, aqueles dois não paravam de jogar e eu nem me habilitava a mexer naquele negócio, era uma briga para fazer o carrinho andar.

- Olá. – falei, sentando ao lado de Jasper no sofá.

- Oi _boadrasta_. – Marcela disse, rindo.

_Boadrasta_. Esse era o modo que ela me chamava já que eu não me sentia confortável com ela me chamando de mãe e segundo ela, madrasta são as ruins, igual a madrasta da Branca de Neve e como eu era boazinha eu seria uma boadrasta.

Só mesmo essa pequena pra inventar esse tipo de coisa.

- Oi amor. – Jasper disse sem desviar o olhar da tv.

- Nem um beijinho? – murmurei, fazendo bico.

Ele sempre caia nessa, então desvio o olhar da tv e me beijou apaixonadamente. Nossos lábios um contra o outro se pressionando com avidez quando senti sua língua pedindo passagem logo a concedi e então senti sua língua brincando em minha boca.

- Ganhei. – Marcela gritou, nos interrompendo.

- Mas assim não vale. – Jasper reclamou – Alice me interrompeu.

- Não adianta, eu ganhei. – Marcela comemorava.

- Eu vou querer uma revanche. – Jasper resmungou – E com você, dona Alice, eu me acerto mais tarde. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, malicioso.

- Eu vou cobrar. – falei, deitando no sofá e observando os dois jogarem.

Coloquei uma almofada no colo de Jasper e deitei ali. Estava quase dormindo quando a campainha tocou. Olhei para Jasper que estava tão surpreso quanto eu, Marcela saiu correndo para atender a porta.

Jasper e eu fomos atrás dela.

Marcela estava parada a porta que estava entreaberta e parecia surpresa com quem quer que estivesse lá. Jasper foi até lá e abriu a porta.

Uma morena muito bonita estava parada na porta. Seu corpo esguio com curvas bem acentuadas, seus traços perfeitos, lábios cheios tingidos num vermelho intenso, seus olhos castanhos bem delineados com uma maquiagem forte e seu cabelo negro como a noite que caiam copiosamente sobre seus ombros terminando em cachos que iam até a cintura.

Ela era perfeita.

- Maria? – Jasper disse, incrédulo.

- Olá. – ela disse, sorridente.

Fiquei paralisada. Então aquela era a ex-mulher de Jasper? Ela era, de longe, muito mais bonita que eu e também muito mais alta.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou, oferecida – Olá Marcela. – Maria disse, agora se dirigindo a menina que saiu correndo e veio em direção a mim.

Jasper fez um sinal para que Maria entrasse e Marcela se escondeu atrás de mim, exatamente como uma criança indefesa. Puxei-a para a sala enquanto Jasper fechava a porta e Maria nos seguia até a sala.

Ela observava cada detalhes, seus olhos percorriam a sala e pararam numa foto que estávamos nós três juntos e felizes. Eu me lembro quando Consuelo tirou essa foto de nós dizendo que a casa precisava de fotos alegres.

- A sua casa é bem bonita. – Maria comentou, sentando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas – Não quer falar com a mamãe, Marcela? – perguntou, chamando Marcela que se recusou a ir.

- Maria, o que você quer? – Jasper perguntou, ríspido.

Agora ele estava em pé em frente ao sofá, seus braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, isso significava que ele não estava nada contente com a aparição de Maria. Isso me fez sentir uma pontada de felicidade, afinal ele não a queria.

- Nossa Jasper. – ela disse, fingindo-se ultrajada – Eu procurei vocês por tanto tempo e quando finalmente achei você acha que é por interesse. – falou – Eu estava com tanta saudade da nossa filha. – murmurou, sorrindo.

Consuelo veio até a sala e Jasper pediu que ela levasse Marcela para o quarto dela, logo Consuelo subiu com ela e ficamos a sós com Maria.

- Eu não acredito que você apareceu depois de sete somente porque deu vontade. – Jasper sibilou, sua voz estava ácida.

- Jasper eu não tenho culpa se você não confia nem na própria sombra. – Maria disse – Eu voltei, eu realmente estava com saudades da Marcela.

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso quando sumiu na calada da noite como uma criminosa. – Jasper cuspiu as palavras com ódio – Eu não sou um bonequinho Maria, eu não voltarei para você e duvido que Marcela queira ver sua cara novamente. – disse com escárnio.

- Você é um idiota e eu vou ter a Marcela de volta, pode anotar o que eu estou falando. – Maria disse, raivosa – E pelo visto você não esperou nada para enfiar outra mulher dentro de casa. – sibilou, me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Maria, acho que melhor você sair daqui. – Jasper murmurou, eu sabia que ele estava forçando para que sua voz não se elevasse – Eu não quero discutir e a ultima coisa que eu quero é você dentro da minha casa. – falou.

- Você se apaixonou por essazinha não foi? – Maria perguntou – Grande amor que você sentia por mim. – Maria estava provocando Jasper e eu sabia que isso não ia acabar nada bem.

- Não fale assim de Alice, você não tem esse direito, Maria, não tem. – sua voz agora estava descontrolada – E nunca duvide do amor que eu tinha por você, eu tinha, porque depois que você fugiu com meu melhor amigo eu mudei Maria, você me fez desacreditar no amor. Você não mediu seus atos, você abandonou sua filha a quem você supostamente amava tanto, você me abandonou, você não merece nada além do meu desprezo e minha pena, - parou para respirar e continuou – isso mesmo, minha pena, por você ser tão mesquinha a ponto de fazer tudo isso e ainda achar que tinha razão, eu nunca mais quero ver você Maria e pode ter certeza que com a Marcela você não conseguirá ficar, eu lutarei com todas minhas armas e você não a tirará de perto de mim. – as palavras simplesmente escapavam de sua boca.

E pela primeira vez na vida eu vi Jasper descontrolado, Maria estava perplexa assim como eu. Pude ver algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, então pegou sua bolsa e correu para a saída.

Olhei para Jasper que sentou no sofá e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava tão frágil naquele momento, eu não falei nada, apenas sentei ao seu lado e abracei-o.

Ele ficou um bom tempo abraçado comigo, eu não consegui ver, mas eu pensei sentir meu braço molhado, provavelmente ele estava chorando. Eu não sabia o que fazer, ele tinha guardado essa mágoa por tanto tempo e agora ele precisava extravasar de alguma maneira.

Após algum tempo Consuelo apareceu e disse que Marcela tinha dormido, então sugeri que fossemos dormir e ele aceitou.

Naquela noite tão chuvosa, que era tão comum em Forks, somente o barulho da chuva era escutado com o silencio sepulcral que se instalou na casa hoje após a inesperada visita de Maria.


	9. It's too late to apologize

**Chapter 9: It's too late to apologize**

Algumas semanas se passaram e Jasper estava cada vez mais distante. Eu sabia que não estava sendo fácil para ele, justamente porque Maria estava fazendo visitas diárias e entrou na justiça para conseguir a guarda de Marcela.

Mas isso era algo que ela não ia conseguir segundo nosso advogado que garantiu que ela não tem direitos depois que os abandonou.

Os dias ficavam cada vez mais compridos para mim, todo final de dia eu estava implorando pela minha cama quente. E também esperava por Jasper.

Todos os dias ele tentava sorrir para mim como sorria antes, eu via o grande esforço dele, realmente ele estava tentando, mas o sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos.

Marcela estava começando a gostar um pouco que fosse de Maria. As conversas já não eram mais apenas um monólogo de Maria. Aos poucos Marcela ia interagindo e deixando Maria ultrapassar as barreiras impostas por ela.

Eu morava na casa de Jasper, já que ele disse que não precisávamos comprar outra casa porque essa era grande suficiente para nós três. Estava trabalhando no pronto-socorro de Forks e, às vezes, ajudava Carlisle ou Edward em alguma coisa no hospital.

Consuelo como sempre, me tratava como se eu fosse sua filha e fazia tudo para que eu ficasse confortável, principalmente quando Maria estava em um de suas visitas diárias à Marcela.

Se existia alguém que odiasse Maria tanto quanto eu, esse alguém era Consuelo que começava a praguejar em sua língua natal logo quando Maria entrava em casa.

Acordei esta manhã sem Jasper ao meu lado, com certeza, ele já estava lá embaixo tomando seu café da manhã.

Fui para o banho e demorei uns bons vinte minutos para sair. A água quente que caia sobre meus ombros me deixava relaxada para mais um dia.

Desci e logo vi Consuelo com Marcela sentadas à mesa conversando alegremente.

- Bom dia, boadrasta. – Marcela disse com a boca cheia de suas panquecas de chocolate.

- Bom dia, Alice. – Consuelo disse colocando uma xícara de café na minha frente.

- Bom dia para vocês. – falei animada.

Tomei um gole de café o qual eu descobri um vicio nas noites de plantão no hospital. O liquido desceu quente pela minha garganta provocando uma sensação de alivio em mim.

Depois de uma conversa animada com as duas e Marcela me contando seus planos para vencer Jasper no mais novo jogo de seu Playstation, fui para o trabalho com meu Porshe, que Edward me deu de presente.

Edward era um louco, agora com seu filho as coisas só pioraram um pouco. Bella que estava ficando louca com Edward já que ele chegava do hospital tarde da noite e fazia questão de acordar o pequeno Anthony.

Cheguei no hospital e já havia algumas pessoas lá. Suspirei e fui atender as pessoas, afinal são ósseos do oficio.

Quando saía para o almoço alguém me puxou pelo braço e tomei um baita susto quando me virei e dei de cara com James sorrindo daquele jeito que me dava medo.

- James, me solta. – ladrei, irritada.

- Calma, Lice. – sibilou, sorrindo e me soltou – Eu quero te mostrar algo.

- James, não quero nada que venha de você. – murmurei – Saí da minha frente, senão...

- Senão o que, querida? – falou, passando seus dedos pela minha bochecha – É algo de seu interesse, ou vai me dizer que não quer saber o que seu o Jasper anda aprontando? – perguntou, tirando um envelope debaixo de seus braços.

- James...

- Só olhe, Lice. – falou, me entregando um monte de fotos.

Quando eu olhei as fotos meu peito se apertou eu tive vontade de jogar aquelas fotos longe de mim, mas meu corpo estava paralisado.

Jasper e Maria estavam nas fotos... se beijando. Minha visão já estava turva por causa das lagrimas que mesmo sem minha permissão escorriam pelo meu rosto. Aquilo era tão torturante de ser, Jasper que já me dissera milhões de vezes como eu era a mulher de sua vida, agora, se agarrando com a sua ex-mulher.

Meu coração batia rápido e minha respiração estava difícil.

- Não fique assim, Lice. – James tentou me abraçar, mas eu me esquivei e saí correndo até meu carro.

Entrei no Porshe e dirigi furiosamente pela estrada, meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, mas eu queria sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Peguei um atalho que dava a casa de Bella e Edward, não queria ir para a casa de meus pais porque eles iam insistir até que eu dissesse o que havia acontecido ao contrario de Bella que com certeza me deixaria mais tranqüila.

Estacionei na frente da casa e toquei a campainha desesperadamente. Bella atendeu a porta e estava com o pequeno Anthony em seu colo.

- Allie, você está bem? Entra, por favor. – ela disse dando espaço para eu passar.

Sentei no sofá dela e comecei a chorar, estava até soluçando Bella colocou o bebê no berço dele e depois veio até mim.

Senti seus braços em volta de mim e, então, ela começou a me acalmar acariciando meus cabelos enquanto murmurava alguns 'shh' e 'fique calma'.

Ela não perguntara nada até que eu parasse de chorar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, hesitante.

- Jasper e Maria, James me mostrou algumas fotos e eles estavam se beijando. – disparei a falar – Eu não acredito que ele fez aquilo comigo, ele me traiu Bella. Depois de tudo que nós passamos. – minha voz estava tremula e choro ameaçou a voltar.

- Que cretino, mas você precisa ficar calma Allie. – Bella disse calmamente – Você precisa conversar com ele, não pode acreditar no James.

- Bella, você sabe que eu nunca confiaria no James novamente, mas é diferente, - suspirei – aquelas fotos valem mais do que mil palavras de Jasper.

- Então o que você vai fazer?

- Estou voltando para Nova York, vou embarcar o quanto antes, cansei de ser traída, Bella. – murmurei.

Bella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas voltou a fechá-la sem dizer nada. Eu fiquei aquela noite no quarto de hospedes e também não voltei ao hospital, pedi que Bella dissesse à Edward para inventar qualquer coisa para que eu não precisasse ir.

Consegui um vôo para Nova York logo pela manhã do dia seguinte. Eu sabia que estava agindo por impulso, mas eu não podia ficar aqui nem mais um segundo. Forks definitivamente só fazia mal a mim.

Bella não contou para mim, mas eu sabia que Jasper ligara inúmeras vezes atrás de mim. Ainda bem que ela fizera isso eu não atenderia de qualquer jeito.

Edward estava preocupado comigo, chegou em casa e logo foi me procurar. Ele queria matar o Jasper, mas eu disse que ele não deveria estragar a amizade deles por minha causa. Edward bufou e disse que se ele encontrar Jasper pela rua é bem capaz de matá-lo.

Agora a chuva caia silenciosa lá fora. A lua não brilhava no céu estava escondida entre as nuvens. Estava há uma hora tentando dormir, mas era impossível depois de dormir com Jasper todos esses meses, dormir sozinha na cama.


	10. I can't live without you

**Chapter 10: I can't live without you.**

**JPOV**

Alice simplesmente não queria me atender e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Passei o dia todo a sua procura esperando alguma resposta. Seu celular somente na caixa postal e não estava casa ou no hospital.

Algo estava errado.

Aliás, desde que Maria voltou para minha vida tudo tem dado errado. Meu relacionamento com Alice esfriou, eu não estava conseguindo lidar com tudo isso. Maria diariamente em minha casa me deixava estressado como nunca antes.

E ainda quando Maria vinha me atormentar dizendo que Marcela logo estaria com ela. Aquilo me deixava tão furioso, aquela maldita depois de tanto tempo voltou como se não tivesse feito nada de errado e ainda queria levar minha filha de mim.

Tomei um susto quando meu celular tocou e o numero não era conhecido.

- Alô?

- Jasper? – a voz de uma mulher ecoou do outro lado da linha.

- Ele mesmo, quem fala?

- Aqui é a Bella, sou cunhada de Alice.

- Ah sim, por acaso você sabe onde Alice está? – perguntei.

- Ela está aqui em minha casa, mas ela definitivamente não quer lhe ver. – falou – Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, porque você realmente não merece isso. – falou exasperada – James hoje pela manhã foi falar com Alice no hospital e mostrou algumas fotos onde você beijava Maria.

Meu mundo desabou quando eu ouvi isso. Agora tudo fazia sentido, Maria indo até o meu restaurante e me agarrando sem nenhum motivo aparente. Eu deveria ter desconfiado antes, só podia ser alguma armação para me separar de Alice. E ela conseguiu.

- Bella, eu sei que isso vai soar piegas, mas eu juro pela minha vida que eu nunca traí Alice, eu a amo mais que a mim mesmo. – expliquei.

- Jasper, eu não duvido de você, sério. – Bella falou, compreensiva – Mas eu duvido que Alice acredite, aliás, ela está indo para Nova York amanhã de manhã.

- Eu não acredito, preciso impedi-la. – me exaltei.

- Calma, eu tenho uma ideia melhor para você. – ela soltou uma risadinha e começou a me explicar tudo.

Depois de algum tempo falando com Bella no telefone consegui arrumar tudo do jeito que ela me aconselhara. O plano estava sendo colocado em ação.

**APOV**

Não consegui dormir durante toda à noite, ou seja, levantei um caco. Não conseguia ficar concentrada em algo por muito tempo sem que o sono me dominasse.

Bella me levou até o aeroporto depois de passarmos na casa de meus pais para que eu pudesse me despedir.

Depois de muita choradeira de minha mãe, finalmente conseguimos ir para o aeroporto de Port Angeles. Lá Bella se despediu com um abraço e sorriu para mim.

- Até mais, Bella. – falei, pegando minha bolsa.

- Até breve. – ela disse com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Aquilo foi bem estranho. Entrei no avião e me sentei ao lado de uma senhora que parecia ser simpática por suas feições. Seu cabelo grisalho indicava sua idade avançada e algumas rugas que cobriam seu rosto confirmavam.

Ela sorriu para mim e voltou a ler sua revista.

Quando o avião decolou meu peito se apertou e aquela vontade de chorar me atingiu como um disparo. Respirei fundo para que as lágrimas não voltassem a demonstrar minha fraqueza.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – a senhora ao meu lado perguntou.

- Está... – minha voz saiu falhada e eu senti algumas lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto. A senhora olhou para mim descrente.

- Eu não acho que esteja tudo bem. – murmurou, fechando a revista – Pode contar para mim, se você quiser é claro. – logo tratou de falar.

- Er... – me sentia tão desconfortável em contar minha vida a uma estranha – Resumidamente, meu namorado me traiu com a ex-mulher dele. – murmurei, sem olhar para a mulher.

- Querida, você o ama? – perguntou, com um sorriso em seu rosto, afirmei com a cabeça e ela continuou – Se você o ama realmente deveria dar uma chance ao amor, realmente é difícil achar nossas almas gêmeas, mas quem sabe esse homem não é a sua?

- Mas ele me traiu depois de dizer que me amava. – retruquei – Não acho que posso perdoá-lo tão facilmente.

- Aposto que você não deu uma chance para ele se explicar, porque se ele realmente disse que lhe ama algo deve ter acontecido e, com certeza, ele não teve a intenção de te magoar. – ela dizia como se já tivesse passado por tudo isso.

- Eu não sei... – suspirei.

- Confie em mim, você não se arrependerá. – murmurou, compreensiva e depois voltou a ler sua revista.

Aquilo realmente mexeu comigo. Estava com uma vontade repentina de ligar para Jasper e pedir alguma explicação, nem que ele dissesse que não me quisesse mais. Só que agora era tarde demais.

Algumas lágrimas desceram por minhas bochechas antes de eu cair num sono profundo e só acordar com a aeromoça me pedindo para colocar o cinto, que já íamos pousar.

Desembarquei no aeroporto John F. Kennedy e peguei um táxi direto para Manhattan, onde ficava meu apartamento.

Desci do táxi e pedi para que o porteiro do prédio, Charles, me ajudasse a levar as malas para meu apartamento. Quando ele já tinha subido com todas as malas, paguei o taxista e subi para meu apartamento.

Tudo que eu precisava nesse momento era um banho quente e um bom sono, se fosse possível.

Quando entrei em meu apartamento tomei um susto ao ver o chão coberto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e o ambiente decorado com velas e mais flores espalhadas pela casa.

Até pensei que havia entrado no apartamento errado, mas quando vi Jasper parado no batente da porta da cozinha e olhando para mim com um sorriso genuíno meu coração disparou.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele murmurou.

- Você precisa se explicar. – sibilei, ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

- Eu sei disso Alice e eu vou, pode ter certeza. – ele começou – Eu vim até aqui para dizer para você que eu a amo e que eu nunca seria capaz de traí-la. Aquilo tudo foi uma armação da Maria, eu sei que isso está parecendo uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas é nada mais do que verdade, por favor, acredita em mim. – ele disparou a falar e sua voz estava tremula.

- Jasper, você sabe quanto doeu ver aquilo? – perguntei – Meu mundo desabou, depois de tudo que nós passamos, depois de tudo o que eu passei, ver aquela imagem foi como se enfiasse uma navalha em meu peito.

- Eu sei como deve ter sido difícil, mas eu estou aqui implorando para você, Alice. – sibilou, se aproximando de mim – Eu deveria ter lhe contado que Maria estava me rondando, mas eu fui fraco e preferi deixar nosso amor quase morrer. – eu pude ver uma lágrima caindo por sua bochecha – Me perdoa. – quase suplicou.

- Jazz... – eu comecei, mas parei de falar.

Ele me olhou ansioso e eu preferi demonstrar para ele que eu não podia viver sem ele, mesmo que eu tentasse. Então acabei com a distância entre nós e o beijei apaixonadamente, ele retribuiu com vontade.

Nossas línguas brincavam de um jeito só nosso, ele me abraçava e me puxava para mais perto, se isso fosse possível. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas. Paramos já quando estávamos sem ar.

Jasper me olhava com aquele sorriso que me encantava e de repente ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, tirou uma caixinha de veludo de seu bolso e começou:

- Mary Alice Brandon, você quer casar com esse babaca que vos fala? – murmurou com sua voz serena e meu coração disparou.

- Sim, sim, siiiiiiiiiim. – quase gritei e ele colocou o anel em meu dedo.

- Agora você é minha para sempre. – ele murmurou enquanto eu enchia seu rosto de beijos.

- Eu sempre fui sua.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu também te amo. – falei, fazendo um bico e beijando seus lábios.

Depois de tantos anos sozinha eu senti que agora eu nunca mais voltaria para onde eu estive antes, porque agora nós tínhamos _um ao outro_.

"_Sem mais noites que me façam sofrer_

_Sem mais razoes para não ser feliz_

_Você jogou todos esses motivos para fora"_

**FIM**


	11. Epílogo: We have each other

**Epílogo**

**Dois anos depois...**

Não tinha como estar melhor, Jasper e eu voltamos a morar em Forks e de vez em quando passávamos um tempo em Nova York por causa do meu mais novo emprego: estilista.

Marcela estava crescida e agora seu cabelo estava quase igual ao meu, realmente parecia minha filha e ela ainda continuava me chamando de boadrasta.

Jasper entrou em um acordo com Maria que vinha periodicamente visitar Marcela depois que perdeu a guarda da menina.

Eu resolvi reformar toda a casa de Jasper para que eu também pudesse chamá-la de minha, apesar de Jasper achar uma bobeira já que a casa era mais minha do que dele. Como ele mesmo dizia.

Há dois meses tomamos um susto quando minha menstruação estava atrasada e Marcela já sonhava com um bebê na casa, sempre muito esperta, dizendo que a cegonha nos pregou um susto.

Fui até o hospital e meu pai só confirmou o que nós já desconfiávamos. Um bebê nasceria em sete meses, então eu estava bem no começo da gravidez e Jasper decidiu que queria se casar antes do bebê nascer.

Marcela e Consuelo adoraram me ajudar a montar um quarto para Matthew, sim nós teríamos um pequeno em casa agora. Toda a decoração do quarto em azul e com bichinhos fofinhos para alegrar o ambiente.

Bella e Rosalie brigavam para ver que seria a madrinha do bebê já que o padrinho seria Edward. No fim, nem eu sabia qual das duas seria a madrinha do meu filho.

Por enquanto, estávamos organizando uma pequena cerimônia para realizar o casamento. Jasper não queria algo grande e eu também preferia algo menor. Decidimos que nos casaríamos na praia.

Carlisle sugeriu irmos para o Havaí e fazermos o casamento na casa de praia que ele deu de presente a Esme quando eles casaram, claro que eu aceitei. Seria maravilhoso.

Estava prestes a entrar, Marcela já tinha entrado como minha daminha.

Entrei e vi Jasper usando uma camisa social meio largada e uma calça cáqui, tudo muito praia. Eu por minha vez estava com um vestido florido solto que dava leveza aos meus movimentos, eu mesma o tinha desenhado.

Quando Carlisle me entregou a Jasper abri um sorriso e paramos em frente ao juiz de paz.

Eu não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra do que ele dissera. Estava hipnotizada com o olhar de Jasper. Escutei Rosalie chorando baixinho e sorri para ela.

Meu coração bateu forte quando Jasper disse sim com sua voz tranqüila e quando foi minha vez eu disse sim debaixo de lágrimas que agora rolavam por todo meu rosto.

Quando selou nosso amor com um beijo terno e delicado, meu mundo girou e eu só pude me render a tal devoção e amor. Nos separamos e ele estava com um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto.

- Obrigada por existir. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos verdes.

- Obrigada por entrar em minha vida. – ele sussurrou ainda com a testa colada na minha – Eu te amo, fadinha.

- Eu também te amo. – disse e o beijei de novo.

~~*~~

Quando minha barriga começou a crescer Jasper sempre passava alguns minutos só acariciando-a e falando com o bebê.

O bebê começou a chutar.

Jasper ficou tão contente em saber que o moleque não parava quieto na minha barriga que acho que Matthew fazia de propósito. Quando Jasper ia colocar a mão para sentir o chute ele parava.

Era tão engraçado.

Marcela estava lidando tão bem com a nova situação como eu achei que ela nunca faria. Sempre queria me acompanhar para fazer ultra-som e adorava senti-lo chutando. Ela também conversava bastante com ele.

Durante toda minha gravidez Jasper fizera todas minhas vontades, às vezes, eu ficava com dó de vê-lo levantar pela madrugada para satisfazer algum desejo meu, mas ele insistia e dizia que não queria que nosso bebê nascesse com cara de alguma comida.

Nove meses depois nasceu Matthew, ele não tinha nada a ver comigo. Era a cara de Jasper. Seus cabelos eram loiros e caiam em cachos e seus olhos eram tão verdes quando os de Marcela.

Era a coisa mais linda que eu já vira em toda minha vida.

- Olá Matthew, bem vindo ao meu mundo. – Marcela disse empoleirada na beirada da cama, olhando o bebê curiosamente – Eu sou irmã. – disse animada.

- Sua irmãzinha. – Jasper disse – E você terá que cuidar dela e manter todos aqueles garotos bem longe dela. – continuou, passando a mão suavemente pelo rosto do bebê – Ele é tão lindo, igual a mãe dele.

- Ele é a sua cara. – retruquei – Não é bebê? Você é a cara do seu pai. – murmurei, sorrindo para o bebê que mamava no meio seio direito.

- Obrigada. – Jasper disse – Obrigada por me dar uma família.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele disse me beijando ternamente.

- Tá vendo, Matt? – Marcela resmungou – Ainda temos agüentar toda essa melação.

Jasper e eu gargalhamos enquanto Marcela conversava com o bebê.

Continuamos ali, nos quatro. No nosso pequeno pedaço do para sempre. Da nossa vida que só melhorava a cada dia. Tudo isso porque nós tínhamos _um ao outro._


End file.
